Darlin'
by DavexxUntouchables
Summary: When Star meets a blonde, light-skinned boy stabbed through the torso, what will he do? Mature for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Darlin'  
Chapter 1

''Ah I see about mining today after creeper hunting...'' Star thought to himself.  
After killing a few creepers and got about 9 gunpowder Star heard someone scream,  
'' Help!''  
''That doesn't sound like Jake or Hal.. Maybe a new-comer stumbled amoung our mountain..''  
Star contemplated.  
'' HELP PLEASE!'' The new-comer screamed.  
'' I'd be better off if I checked it out..'' Said the spiked black haired man ,Star,.  
Star then heard the big scream. He looked around for a minute then traced the scream to right on the cliff of a mountain. This is where he saw a light-skinned blonde headed guy bleeding from his torso and mouth.  
'' Are you okay?'' Star yelled as he ran over to the wounded man.  
The man had no reply but he turned and looked at star with a saddened look before passing out from blood loss.  
'' Oh Lord-y!'' Star proceeded to the collapsed man and found a diamond sword next to him covered in blood. Then he looked towards his bleeding stomach. A tight blue t-shirt clung against his bleeding torso. '' I better get you to Hal quick! '' Star whispered to the unconsious man. He then Picked him up and brought him to his fort.  
''Hal!'' He called in a distressed voice.  
''What Star?'' A tall brown-haired man replied.  
'' Come help! We've got a man down here!''Star called from the bottom of a wood stairway.  
''Okay okay. Im comin' boy. '' The man with a southern drawl replied.  
''How bad is the damage?'' Hal said while on the stairs.  
'' Pretty bad Hal hurry!'' Star screamed . Hal looked at the blonde boy and his eyes widened.  
'' Whoa 'dat boys been wrestlin' with some mighty blood loss.'' Hal said as Star placed the guy on a table. Hands soaked in the boy's blood.  
'' I assume 'dis boy was stabbed by a diamond sword.. Sharp.. Wowza..''  
Hal mummbled as he cleansed the wound and put a needle inside of the boy's skin.  
Star was almost passed out by the sight. ''I'll sew him up and bandage him.. Not too bad. Next time don't mess 'round with diamond swords lad.'' Hal spoke in just a way to annoy Star.  
Hal stitched the wound and put a tight bandage on the boy.  
''Give him a nice meal from Jake and he'll feel a heck of a lot better.'' Hal rambled on.  
Star just starred at the boys now cleaned up stomach. Tight 6-pack abs.. A few scars.. ''Snap out of it boy! I know the bandages gross you out but you best be not lookin' if you ain't got the stomach for it.'' Hal snickered.  
'' Yeah.. You best be remodlin' your southern mouth.. Boy.'' Star mocked Hal's accent.  
'' Piss off lad. You ain't got the balls to beef with myself.'' Hal showed his dominance.  
'' Whatever..'' Star spoke as Tammi walked through the wooden door. A half top tightly on her body, blonde hair in a pony-tail and denim short-shorts clung to her skin. ''Ugh you... What do you want. Hal's busy.'' Star said as he rolled his eyes.  
''Nothing. I just wanted to give you the ring you gave me back. Since you know-''  
She was cut off by Star,''I KNOW. God. Now just leave, please.'' Star looked upset.  
'' But I only just showed up. '' Tammi rose her eyebrows.  
'' Don't tell me you're looking for Hal..'' Star said with venom in his voice.  
His and Tammi's relationship ended bad when Tammi left him at the alter.  
That day niether Hal or Tammi were to be found.  
Star assumed the worst .  
Its been about 3 months since then. He doesn't care much now but it does still hurt . One of Star's best friends Hal may have taken her away from him. Maybe that's why Hals been especially annoying to Star.. '' Just let me through. '' Tammi said while bumping into him to go up the stairs. ''Bitch..'' Star mumbled to himself. Mind still on the boy who was just waking up now on a chair.  
'' Oh you're awake ...'' Star said.  
'' Calix..'' The man said while looking upset and in pain.  
''Yeah you'll be hurting for awhile.. My name is Star.'' He replied to Calix who was now cringing.  
''Nice to meet you... Thank you for saving me... I best be on my way..'' Calix said with a faint voice.  
''Oh no you don't. You aren't gonna go wander off again with no where to go. Where is your fort?'' Star questioned.  
''I don't have one.. I've been alone in a cave. Fighting off whatever came my way..'' Calix said almost embarressed.  
'' Well not anymore Calix. I'll make you house tommorow. For now stay at my house. But first let's go to Jake's. He cooks up a mean meal. Anything you like specifically?'' Star asked Calix.  
''Oh.. Thank you... It means a lot. But I don't care much. I just dont really like bloody meat..''Calix said weakly.  
'' Oh.. Ok so well done porkchops okay? Don't worry I can't stand blood ethier . '' Star said with a grin. A grin was returned as Calix spoke, '' Sure.. If it isn't a hassle.. ''  
'' It's fine. Jake is always cooking. He loves it! '' Star chuckled a bit.

Later on in Jake's resturaunt-  
''Thanks again.. For everything.. I am really grateful..'' Calix said.  
''No problem.'' The group spoke in unison. Then of course Tammi walks through the door. ''Hello hello hello!'' Tammi said in a cheery voice. Annoying to everyone but Hal who was loving it.  
''Hey dollface.'' Hal winked and returned to his buttered peice of bread and bloody steak.  
Calix nearly gagging at the knife releasing more blood onto his plate.  
''I don't think I have much here for you. Fresh out.'' Jake said with a annoyed look on his face.'' Well that's fine.. I don't care too much for your cooking anyway.'' Tammi snapped went silent for a minute.  
'' Well I don't care much for your attitude anyway. So I'd love it if you'd get the -''  
He was cut-off by Hal who was looking angry.  
'' Don't you swear at the dinner table boy!'' He snapped. Then of course his eyes lingered to Tammi.  
''Lemmi show ya'll out yah hear?''Hal said to Tammi.  
They both walked to the door.  
''So you wanna leave this place before we're being verbally attacked?'' Tammi bitched on and on.  
'' I'll be back you stay here,I'll go clean my dish and I'll be back.'' Hal whispered before going back to the dinner table.  
Star just looked upset. Pushing around what was left of his porkchop.  
''I'll be best on my way. Its gettin' dark. Thanks ya'll. Goodnight. '' Hal said while cleaning his dish.  
After the door shut and Hal and Tammi were gone, Jake spoke, '' Star shes just a bitch with good looks. Hal is a sucker for looks.'' ''Well it pisses me off.'' Star said back as Calix sat there akwardly.  
''Does anyone want anything before you leave?'' Jake said while picking up plates.  
''No thank you..It was wonderful. Thanks again..'' Calix said weakly.  
'' Don't worry hun, it's fine. I won't hurt 'cha. Im a friend babe'' Jake said with a smile.  
'' No thanks though Jake. I'll take Calix off too my house now. See yah!'' Star said while exitting. Calix came up by Star's side.  
'' Thank you again..'' Calix whispered to Jake.  
''No problem darling.'' Star said with a blush coming on.  
'' So should I sleep on the floor ?'' Calix asked with raised eyebrows.  
''No.. You can sleep in my room I have a double bed. Its fine. '' Star said with a smile.''  
As they drifted into sleep Star had realised his attraction to Calix..


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the two woke up and looked at each other.  
'' Goodmorning Calix. '' Star whispered.  
'' Thanks you too Star. '' He replied . They both grinned and blushed.  
''The bathroom is right across the hall, you can shower there. If you want I'll let you borrow one of my outfits. '' Star offered.  
''Thanks,sure.'' Calix replied while getting up and making his side of the bed.  
''I'll be here.'' Star said while throwing Calix a towel.  
''Thanks.'' Calix said while turning away to open the door.

He blushed as he went into the bathroom.  
He stripped down and hopped in the shower.  
After he was done, he rapped his towel around his waist and picked up his clothing.  
He stepped out of the bathroom slowly and tip-toed to the bedroom door that was now closed.  
Calix then knocked and listened for an answer.  
''Come in!'' Star called from inside.  
Calix opened the door and went inside to find a topless Star with only a pair of black shorts that went down to right above his knees. ''Um.. I was wondering if-'' Calix was cut-off by Star who threw a pair of blue shorts at him.  
'' Sorry for cutting you off .. Ha I just knew what you were sayin'! Ok so I'm gonna go shower quick and change back into these shorts. Then we'll build you a house. Make yourself at home.'' Star told Calix as he smiled and left the room.  
Calix changed then went into the other room and looked in a chest.

Axe, Pick Axe,  
Logs,  
Flint and Steel,  
Soap,  
Stone.

''I need to see the name of his collougne..'' Calix moaned with a smile on his face and his hands over his heart. Calix then walked into the other bathroom and fixed his light blonde hair. '' I think I'm in love 3'' Calix thought to himself. He left the bathroom and went to the living room. He then sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Creepers In The Wild

''Ugh.. Nothings on..'' He thought to himself. Calix turned off the TV and just waited for Star.

''Hey Calix! You ready too go?'' Star asked as he jumped over the couch and infront of Calix.  
'' Oh yeah sure! '' Calix said as a huge grin formed on his both headed outside and found a open space down the street from Star. ( A few medium house sized spaces )  
''Ok I brought some logs but... I need to cut them into planks. I've got two axes. You wanna help?'' Star asked Calix . They both smiled as Calix took the axe and a log.  
Star of course already working hard smashed his axe into the log. It took about 2 to 4 shots per log. Star was done with 3 before Calix even started.

''Look at his abs.. He takes good care of himself...'' Calix thought to himself as sweat beamed down Star's chest.  
The sun caught them both so well.  
A very hot day brought them to sweat.  
After a lot of chopping, they started building.  
Tammi happened to walk by and she saw the topless Calix and Star.  
They hadn't noticed her gawking. She caught herself before they did. '' Do you know where Hal is..? '' She said before gagging. She had been nausous all morning from the food she had prepared. It was undercooked. Since she didn't have a choice after what she said to Jake she ate it. Now shes suffering the price.  
'' Nope. Why?'' Star replied a little concerned about the gag.  
''I'm not feeling well. Not one bit..'' She said weakly before gagging, nearly throwing up on Star's shoes.  
''Ugh..I'll be right back. Stay here.'' Star said to Tammi.  
''Calix.. Can I go help her out?I'll come right back.''  
''Ok. I'll keep chopping these logs.'' Calix replied a little disapointed.  
'' Thanks, i'll be back!'' Star said as he walked over to the now puking Tammi.  
''Oh Tammi.. I'll take you too Hal.'' Said the discusted Star.  
He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Her head far enough to not puke on his back.  
Star, now running, searched for Hal.  
He went in Hal's house not caring whether Tammi was puking on his floor or not.  
He went up the stairs and found Hal staring at a porn magizine in his bed jacking-off.  
Star's face went cold as he gagged and closed his eyes tight.  
''Hal Tammi's sick! Cut that out! '' Star yelled at Hal.  
''Lemmi finish..'' Hal requested as he then moaned and a squirt was heard.  
The now gagging Star dropped Tammi on the bed and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Star came back to the now building Calix,  
he could only stare at his sweaty body.  
His deep blue eyes concentrated on the work, his bi-ceps flexed.  
''Is he checking me out? '' Calix thought to himself. He wouldn't mind if he was.  
Then Star started to help build.  
''Sorry about that.. I had to help her get over there or I would feel horrid.'' Star said apolgetically.  
''It's fine.'' Calix accepted the apology with a smile and a laugh.''  
''Why don't you go get Jake to make you lunch. You look starved! '' Star said with a laugh.  
'' Oh ok ha. Thanks. '' Calix replied. He wasn't hungry but he wanted to get something for Star.  
As he went off to Jake's he noticed a girl stumbling around.  
''Are you okay?'' Calix asked the girl. When the girl turned towards him he realized who it was.  
''Yeah boy.. Come here .. '' Tammi yelled in a uneven tone.  
''Uh.. Okay then..'' Calix replied while walking towards Tammi.  
''Kiss me fa- fa- fool!'' Tammi yelled as she practically threw herself on Calix.  
''Have you been drinking?'' The confused Calix questioned.  
''Just.. A bit tee-hee.. A few shots her, a glass there. Tee-hee!'' The tipsy woman rambled.  
'' Well I'm not kissing you.'' Calix said with an annoyed tone.  
'' Don't worry that tall peice of shit dumped me! It's fineee.. Tee-heeeee ooo stars! '' Tammi continued.  
''No.'' The simple reply from the blonde man.  
''Wha- why notttttt baby boyy? '' Tammi continued to ramble while stumbling around.  
''Because I like someone else.'' Calix said with venom in his voice.  
''Who a girl back home? Eh who cares you're here shes there!'' Tammi continued on and on.  
Out of complete anger Calix screamed out at the drunk, '' NO IT'S STAR YOU B-'' He cut himself off before the last word. He doesn't get angry that much.  
''Ooo.. Don't worry I won't tell him. '' Tammi claimed.  
'' You better not. '' Calix said before walking away.  
He then saw something that cheered him up.  
Jake's Place.  
''Oh thank God. Finally here.'' Calix thought to himself.  
''What could I do for you Calix?'' Jake asked the blonde man.  
''How much for a glass of lemonade and a water?'' Calix asked polietly.  
''Free man I know you're getting it for Star. I know these things. Don't be embarressed, Im gay and proud. It's nothing to be ashamed of.'' Jake replied while laughing.  
''thanks..'' Calix awkwardly replied before running off with the items. He didn't know what he was yet. He was just.. Calix. 


End file.
